


Do You Know What Eternity Is?

by Avasonta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Ancient Kuch, Ancient Mesopotamia, Ancient Phoenecia, Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon-typical language, Changing Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Grey-Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, POV Alternating, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), Slow Burn, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), canon-typical alcohol use
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Азирафель нахмурился.- Тогда, как ты говоришь, если тебя развоплотить, то искушений будет еще больше?- Именно это я и хочу сказать. Не говоря уже о том, что они будут лучше, еще эффективней. И, возможно, более насильственными. Многие демоны наслаждаются подобным.- А ты нет? - тихо спросил Азирафель.- О, - Кроли моргнул. - Эрм. Нет, я имею в виду, мне нравится насилие. Мно-ого насилия, ага. Все это. Крики. Эрм.- В самом деле, - ответил Ангел.Благословите его.Эта история об Азирафеле и Кроули, начиная с Эдема и заканчивая неудавшимся Апокалипсисом, со сценой раз в десятилетие, в каждое десятилетие, и так 6,000 лет. Я описываю преимущественно из сериального канона с элементами книжного, опираясь на Библию и исторические факты.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Предупреждения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Know What Eternity Is?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798744) by [Elderly_Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderly_Worm/pseuds/Elderly_Worm). 



Примечания автора: В дань уважения перед длиной работы, в первой главе будет список предупреждений. Они также включены в примечания перед каждой главой.

К середине ноября 2020 года написано более 300 сцен, свыше 190 тысяч слов, и в истории охвачено более 3,000 лет. Надеюсь закончить весной или в начале лета 2021 года. В обозримом будущем буду опубликовывать по две главы в день.

Предупреждения также будут публиковаться по мере публикации глав.

Упоминание или описание пыток: 3992 до н.э., 3927 до н.э., 3916 до н.э., 3907 до н.э., 3884 до н.э., 3870 до н.э., 3707 до н.э., 3457 до н.э., 3424 до н.э., 3360 до н.э., 3330 до н.э., 3239 до н.э., 3125 до н.э., 2576 до н.э., 2556 до н.э., 2477 до н.э., 2444 до н.э., 2146 до н.э., 1972 до н.э.

Насилие: 3992 до н.э., 3967 до н.э., 3940 до н.э., 3916 до н.э., 3885 до н.э., 3538 до н.э., 3367 до н.э., 3208 до н.э., 3125 до н.э., 3108 до н.э., 3099 до н.э., 2918 до н.э., 2556 до н.э., 2328 до н.э., 2168 до н.э., 2040 до н.э., 1977 до н.э., 1928 до н.э., 1911 до н.э.

Развоплощение: 3916 до н.э., 3208 до н.э., 3108 до н.э., 2872 до н.э., 2576 до н.э.

Убийство на экране: 3885 до н.э., 3730 до н.э., 3268 до н.э., 2721 до н.э., 2198 до н.э.

Смерть второстепенного персонажа: 3885 до н.э., 3821 до н.э., 3449 до н.э., 3444 до н.э., 3383 до н.э., 3354 до н.э., 3308 до н.э., 3268 до н.э., 3051 до н.э., 2908 до н.э., 2721 до н.э., 2633 до н.э., 2552 до н.э., 2323 до н.э., 2198 до н.э., 2184 до н.э., 2029 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание убийства: 3884 до н.э., 3858 до н.э., 3839 до н.э., 3797 до н.э., 3760 до н.э., 3707 до н.э., 3666 до н.э., 3638 до н.э., 3471 до н.э., 3457 до н.э., 3425 до н.э., 3424 до н.э., 3288 до н.э., 3239 до н.э., 3153 до н.э., 3125 до н.э., 2872 до н.э., 2748 до н.э., 2672 до н.э., 2471 до н.э., 2452 до н.э., 2361 до н.э., 2323 до н.э., 2194 до н.э., 2146 до н.э., 2029 до н.э.

Нагота: 3884 до н.э., 3398 до н.э., 3228 до н.э., 2597 до н.э., 2194 до н.э.

Небинарность: 3839 до н.э.

Травма или болезнь: 3821 до н.э., 3617 до н.э., 3367 до н.э., 3299 до н.э., 3288 до н.э., 3268 до н.э., 3239 до н.э., 3005 до н.э., 2184 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание сексуального домогательства: 3770 до н.э.

Упоминается или описывается супружеская измена: 3730 до н.э., 3557 до н.э., 3471 до н.э., 3425 до н.э., 3263 до н.э., 3239 до н.э., 3153 до н.э., 3059 до н.э., 3015 до н.э., 2606 до н.э., 2529 до н.э., 2323 до н.э.

Горе или депрессия: 3444 до н.э., 2832 до н.э., 2721 до н.э., 2323 до н.э., 2029 до н.э.

Нежелательные поцелуи или флирт: 3390 до н.э.

Кровь: 3288 до н.э.

Семейное неприятие: 3263 до н.э., 2992 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание рабства: 3153 до н.э., 2606 до н.э., 2586 до н.э., 2576 до н.э., 2567 до н.э., 2556 до н.э., 2552 до н.э., 2512 до н.э., 2431 до н.э., 2289 до н.э., 1987 до н.э., 1972 до н.э., 1960 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание принудительного брака: 3087 до н.э.

Эмоциональное насилие или тонкие манипуляции (Небеса): 3005 до н.э., 2931 до н.э., 2477 до н.э., 2238 до н.э., 2209 до н.э., 2194 до н.э., 1960 до н.э., 1918 до н.э.

Описание Потопа: 3005 до н.э., 3004 до н.э., 2992 до н.э., 2971 до н.э., 2939 до н.э., 2931 до н.э., 2908 до н.э., 2880 до н.э., 2622 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание домашнего насилия: 2971 до н.э.

Ксенофобия: 2702 до н.э., 2643 до н.э., 2419 до н.э., 2003 до н.э.

Эйджизм (дискриминация по возрасту): 2643 до н.э.

Боязнь гендерного распределения: 2606 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание каннибализма: 2556 до н.э.

Употребление алкоголя: 2323 до н.э., 1972 до н.э.

Паническая атака: 2209 до н.э.

Упоминание или описание изнасилования: 2198 до н.э.

Антисеметизм (неприятие евреев как этнической группы): 2003 до н.э., 1987 до н.э., 1977 до н.э.

Рабство: 1977 до н.э.

Оскорбления: 1928 до н.э.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика: работа очень большая - она рассчитана на 604 главы, - так что это будет долго. Но поскольку эта работа мне очень понравилась, то я решила поделиться ею с вами. Перевод буду выкладывать по мере того, как он будет продвигаться.


	2. 4004 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_4004 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, за пределами Сада._

Азирафель сидели на песке, пропуская его через пальцы. Песок, как им казалось, был завораживающим. Он был теплым и казался мягким. Однако после второго часа сидения на нем, они сделали вывод, что сидеть на песке довольно сложно.

Здесь было довольно много песка. Они бестелесно воспринимали его до того, как получили свое тело, хотя и видели песок за пределами Сада. Тем не менее, они действительно не понимали, сколько там было песка на самом деле. Это было трудно понять, потому что раньше они были бестелесным существом, которое ничего не могло сделать с большинством вещей из материальной реальности.

Их внимание привлек крик, и сначала они посмотрели на солнце*, а затем на оазис, где остановились Адам и Ева. Ох, да. Им нужно «наблюдать» за людьми и направлять их к добру. Но при этом не раскрывая своей Ангельской природы и не вмешиваясь в события. Архангел Габриэль особенно акцентировали на этом внимание.

Однако не все существа были бестелесными. В конце концов, теперь и у них было тело. Подумать только.

(*Солнце не обожгло их глаза, потому что, еще не привыкнув к человеческому телу, они не ожидали этого.)

И как же направлять их к добру, если не вмешиваться в их дела? Возможно, стоит спросить у Небес. В конце концов, если они будут слишком близко к людям, Азирафель были уверены, что они заметят его присутствие. Люди казались восхитительно умными существами в Саду, когда давали имена всем живым существам и задавали вопросы.

Хотя, возможно, лучше не стоит зацикливаться на второй части, учитывая, во что все это обернулось.

Азирафель поднялись, прошли пару метров и снова сели. Здесь песок казался теплее, чем на том месте, где они сидели до этого.

Солнце клонилось к закату. Они раньше видели, как оно поднимается, но не садится. Страж Восточных Врат и все такое. Будет ли солнце так же медленно опускаться за горизонт, как и поднимается? Или все будет немного иначе?

Они смотрели на закат, но вскоре услышали шаги и обернулись, оглядываясь. Ох, Боже. Адам направлялся к ним.

И что им нужно было делать? Конечно, это не будет проблемой, если человек приблизится к ним, а не наоборот. Более того, учитывая заботу и доброту Адама по отношению к своему ближнему, казалось, что одно присутствие Азирафеля побуждало его проявлять доброту.

Сейчас не было времени спрашивать Небеса о чем-либо, ведь это наверняка выдало бы их, так что они подождали, пока Адам не подошел достаточно близко, что уже казалось странным не стоять.

Они встали.

Адам подошел к ним.

— Скоро станет холодно. Моя жена Ева и я увидели тебя здесь и забеспокоились. Спустишься к нам? У нас есть огонь.

— Ох, эрм. Звучит замечательно. Спасибо, — Азирафель улыбнулись, как они надеялись, обнадеживающе. Их тело немного изменилось с Сада, чтобы было проще скрыть Ангельскую природу от человека. Для начала, крылья были спрятаны. Если им немного повезет, и Адам и Ева не помнят ангела еще с Сада, и они смогут наблюдать за людьми и направлять их к добру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика: в этой работе часто используется тот метод написания, когда про персонажей говорят безлично. Поскольку в русском языке предложение не всегда можно перестроить так, чтобы не был понятен пол персонажа, я буду использовать глаголы в множественном лице.


	3. 3992 г. до н.э. - Ад

Предупреждение за упоминания пыток и кратковременного насилия.

_3992 г. до н.э., Ад_

Кроли смахнули младшего Демона, который влетел им в лицо.

— Смотри, куда прешь.

— Простите, Мастер Кроли, ваша неприятность.

Дверь открылась, и вошел еще один Демон.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, что Демон извиняется.

Младший Демон зашипел и отлетел в угол. Раздался влажный хлюпающий звук, вероятно, от столкновения со стеной, а затем более громкое шипение.

Кроли откинулись спиной на стол, на котором сидели, и повернулись, глядя на пришедшего Демона.

— Лигур.

— Кроли. Теперь мы кланяемся.

Кроли поклонились.

— Отлично. Но в следующей раз надо еще унизительней. В любом случае…

— Весело.

— Ви. Висело. Отлично. В любом случае, Кроли…

— Нет, не так. Почему я должен тебе кланяться? Вельзевул, ладно. Дагон. Наши повелитель и мастер, конечно. Но тебе?

Лигур зарычали, их хамелеон стал гнилостно-зеленым.

— Заткнись, Кроули. Виселицы — это весело. А спорить о рангах не стоит.

— Виселицы… — начал спорить Кроли.

— В любом случае. Мы устраиваем состязание в пытках. Кое-кто сказал, что нужно пригласить и тебя.

— Кое-кто?

— Хастуру нравится, какие ты корчишь рожи на состязаниях в пытках.

— Конечно, нравится. Я корчу смешные рожи.

— Нет, — сказали Лигур.

— Нет?

— Не смешные. Скорее… страдальческие. Мученические. Как будто ты просто…

— Ага, ага, конечно. Кажется, мне стало ясно, в чем дело. Но... эм. Мне просто нужно встретиться с Дагон.

— Каких Небес ты хочешь встретиться с Дагон?

— Не твое дело, Лигур. Я присоединюсь к пыткам, когда закончу.

— Это состязание в пытках.

— Да, это. Я заскочу, — Кроли прервался. — В любом случае, кого вы там пытаете? Люди еще не умирали, не так ли?

— Нет, не умирали. Ублюдки.

— Естественно. Так кого вы пытаете?

— Низших Демонов. Может, друг друга. Но с призами еще не определились. Или ты хочешь стать добровольцем.? — Лигур улыбнулись.

— Эм... нет. Я хороший.

Лигур отпрянули, а их хамелеон побледнел.

— Я имею в виду, я плохой. Не доброволец. — Кроли соскользнул со стола. — Пойду найду Дагон. Они все еще в тех пещерах со слизью?

— Не знаю. Точно не хочешь присоединиться?

— К сожалению, это очень важно. Важное дело с… э-э… слизью. Увидимся, — Кроли ушли.

— Нет, если я помогу этому не случиться, — пробормотали Лигур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика: не знаю, получилось ли у меня передать шутку с виселицей. В английском глагол hang on означает и держись, и жди, и висеть на виселице. Как можно понять, Кроли сказали что-то вроде "ага, конечно, дождешься от меня такого", а Лигур неправильно это поняли.


	4. 3978 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_3978 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и Каина._

— Ох, большое спасибо, моя дорогая, — сказал Азирафель, принимая порцию еды, которую Ева приготовила на вечер, и делая вид, что ест. Это просто никуда не годится — забирать пищу у трудолюбивых людей, в то время как ему есть вообще не надо. — Я говорю, что Каин растет довольно крепким юношей, не так ли?

Мальчик сидел в некотором отдалении, очевидно, размышляя.

— Мы очень гордимся им, — сказал Адам. — Он недавно копался в земле.

— Ага, — сказала Ева, присоединяюсь к ним. — Не знаю, почему, но смотреть интересно.

— М-м-м. Несомненно, — пока Ева и Адам наблюдали за сыном, Азирафель воспользовался возможностью и чудом переложил еду из своей миски в их*. — Вы когда-нибудь задумывались… не знаю. О еще одном? Если, конечно, это не слишком дерзкий вопрос.

(*Хотя Азирафель и не был склонен ни к одному полу, Адам и Ева стали называть его так же, как и Адама, вскоре после того, как Азирафель присоединился к ним. Он не возражал, так что это закрепилось за ним.)

Адам и Ева переглянулись. Наконец, Ева встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Мы думали об этом, но не можем точно понять, как это вообще произошло.

— А, — сказал Азирафель.

Когда он в последний раз был на Небесах, ему рассказали о том, что произошло. Также они поручили ему немного приободрить людей. В конце концов, трех человек было недостаточно. Ну, так сказали Габриэль. Конечно, они знали об этом лучше, чем он.

— Ага, — сказал Адам. — Я думаю о том, что это из-за Сада. Там, как мы тебе говорили, мы были Созданы. Там было столько жизни. Вполне вероятно, что там было что-то, что подстегнуло рост.

— Понимаю. Полагаю, это достаточно логичная мысль.

— Это единственное, что у нас есть, — сказала Ева. — И Каин так счастлив.

— Да, он такой, не правда ли?

— Кто, что? — спросил Каин, присоединяясь к ним. — А для меня есть какая-нибудь еда?

— Ох, да, думаю, что она… полная, да, вот. — Азирафель протянул свою миску. — Возьми и рассказывай. Как твои… раскопки?

— Хорошо. Мне это нравится. В земле есть что-то такое. Мне нужно выяснить, что именно. Черви, например. И корни.

— Чудесно!

Каин взял свою порцию и сел напротив Евы.

— Спасибо, Азирафель.

— О, это не проблема, мой мальчик. Совсем нет.

— Мне интересно, а что будет, если я положу все это в землю, вместо того чтобы взять с собой. Как думаешь, что тогда произойдет, Мама?

— Понятия не имею. Тебе стоит попробовать и выяснить это.

— Думаю, я смогу, — задумчиво сказал Каин.

Последовала приятная пауза, а затем Адам повернулся к Азирафелю.

— Не хочешь прогуляться, друг?

— Это было бы замечательно, — Азирафель встал и последовал за Адамом, который прихватил с собой пламенеющий меч, чтобы освещать их путь.

Казалось, что сейчас не самое подходящее время просить его вернуть. Грубо, что ли. Особенно с тех пор, как отданный ангелом меч, по мнению людей, стал тому совершенно чужим и ненужным.

Они уходили все дальше и дальше от того места, где остановилась семья. Медленно холодало. Свет от пламени меча мерцал на деревьях, а воздух был сладок. Некоторое время они шли молча, глядя на быстро появляющиеся звезды. Они были прекрасны.

Наконец Адам остановился на поляне и сел на один из валунов. Азирафель присоединился к нему.

— Я никогда не благодарил тебя за то, что ты пригласил меня присоединиться к вам, много лет назад, — сказал Ангел.

— Это было не так уж и трудно. А когда Ева была беременна, ты нам очень помог.

— Да, ага.

С тех пор как Адам пригласил его к ним, Небеса не сердились, когда узнали, что он с ними общался. Ему было бы ужасно скучно следовать за ними где-то позади, при этом ничего не делая и лишь направляя издалека.

— Но все равно спасибо. Даже после рождения Каина. Знаешь, он хороший мальчик.

— Я знаю, — гордо сказал Адам.


	5. 3967 г. до н.э. - Ад

Предупреждение за насилие.

_3967 г. до н.э. Ад_

— Мы долж-жны дать отпор, — прогудели Вельзевул собравшимся Демонам Ада. — Ангелы вырвались вперед, пока мы без-здельничали.

— Я знаю, — сказали Кроли, стоя в первых рядах. — Именно это я и хочу сказать.

Они говорили об этом с того самого момента, как спустились из Эдема. Конечно, они начали с оплошности, но Аду нужно быть впереди. Особенно после того, как Хастур сообщили, что Ангел живет с людьми. Живет с ними!

— Молчи, З-змий.

— Да. Хорошо.

— Итак. В свете такой несправедливоз-з-сти… — невыносимо медленно начали Вельзевул.

Кроли ничем не выдавали своего нетерпения.

— Наш господин решил, — еще медленнее произнесли Вельзевул, — что надо отправить кого-то наверх представлять Ад.

По толпе прокатился ропот. Кто-то застонал от боли, когда странный Демон напал на того, кто стоял рядом на этом собрании.

Кроли увернулся от летящего когтя.

— Тишина! — рявкнули Дагон.

— Кроз-зли, — сказали Вельзевул. — Поз-з-скольку ты так… стремишься «з-защищать честь Ада…» было решено отправить тебя на З-землю.

На этот раз коготь прошелся по ним, и толпа разразилась насмешками. Кроли сквозь зубы зашипели на Демона, который это сделал. Демон отпрянул назад. Кроли снова повернулись к Принцам Ада, отвесив экстравагантный поклон*.

— Это будет моим позором — представлять Ад и развращать людей, Лорд Вельзевул.

(*На самом деле, в Аду теперь все кланялись, и Кроли потратил некоторое время, совершенствуя один из поклонов, достаточно унизительный, чтобы оскорбить, достаточно саркастичный, чтобы развлечь наблюдателя, и достаточно показной, чтобы сохранить свою собственную гордость. Однажды они пытались объяснить это Хастуру, что спровоцировало драку, которая закончилась тремя развоплощениями, семью сломанными костями, двумя дюжинами разбитых носов, несколькими поджогами различной степени и новым видом похвалы.)

— Конечно, будет, — сказали Дагон, после поворачиваясь к толпе. — Это будет одним из твоих позоров — развращение людей!

Толпа беспокойно зашевелилась.

Кроли улыбнулись.

— И когда мне идти?

— Наз-з-сколько это воз-зм…

— Собеседование окончено, — с удовольствием прервали Дагон.

Толпа начала расходиться.

Кроли медленно кивнул.

— Тогда отлично. И где проходит собеседование?

— Здесь, — Дагон щелкнули пальцами, подзывая к себе стул из-за стола, за которым они сидели с Вельзевул.

Кроли распахнул крылья, взлетая на помост, и резко упал на стул.

— Начинайте.

— Демон Кроли, — произнесли Дагон. — Назови свое имя безо всяких записей.

— Кроли, — сказали они, затем добавляя второе имя.

— Кроли. Как долго в Аду?

— Около тридцати семи лет, где-то так.

— А до этого где были?

— В Эдемском Саду.

— Род занятий в Саду.

— Создаю проблемы.

— Подробней, Кроли. Если ты не расскажешь все подробно, то… придется заставить тебя все повторить. Дважды. На самом деле, тебя опросят… три раза.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что я буду рассказывать все это трижды?

— Не то з-з-слово, Кроли.


	6. 3963 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_3963 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и Каина._

Азирафель прогуливался по лесу неподалеку от поселения людей. Ева и Адам утром поссорились, и хотя он вмешался и использовал лишь малую часть своего божественного влияния, чтобы успокоить их, это несколько вымотало его нервы.

В последнее время ему стало куда труднее удерживать людей на пути добра. Буквально в прошлом месяце он застал Каина за причинением боли маленькому невинному зверьку, случайно забравшемуся к нему в сад! Он, конечно же, не был причиной _этого_.

Впрочем, садоводство Каина продвигалось просто великолепно. Он выяснил, что если положить определённые части растения в землю и закопать, они прорастут! Это было восхитительно. Адам и Ева были так горды им. На самом деле именно Ева посоветовала назвать это «садом». Люди были такими умными.

Шорох в кустах привлек внимание Ангела, и он повернулся, сцепив руки в замок и глядя на источник звука. Куст, из которого и раздался шорох, был подозрительно неподвижен.

— Эм… Если это ты, Габриэль, то тот разговор с Каином не был моей идеей. Ни в малейшей степени. Не знаю, что на него нашло.

Куст снова зашевелился, и из-под ветвей выглянула голова змия. Ангел отшатнулся и упал на землю, когда змий превратился в разочарованное лицо знакомого Демона.

— Конечно, это был не ты, — сказали Кроли.

— Кроли! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Искушаю людей на вечные муки, — небрежно ответили Кроли. — Очевидно же.

— Я не потерплю этого, — сказал Азирафель, встав и щелкнув пальцами, очищая себя от грязи. — Уже достаточно того, что ты натворили с ними.

— Эх… по-моему, нет. Или Ад в целом, если уж на то пошло. Первородный грех — это лишь начало. У нас есть _планы_ , — сказал Кроли, слегка зашипев и оскалив зубы.

— Люди были созданы Богом. Небеса действуют согласно словам Бога. Я представитель Небес на Земле. Следовательно, я имею право влиять на людей.

— Ха. Аду плевать на это. Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы сеять раздор.

— Я говорю тебе — я не потерплю этого, — сказал Азирафель, как он надеялся, с решительным видом.

— А мне плевать, что ты будешь ли ты это терпеть или нет. Ты Ангел. Я Демон. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, и ты не сможешь меня остановить, — Кроули усмехнулись.

Как дерзко. Конечно, Демон с удовольствием поспорит.

— Как насчет того, чтобы все обсудить? — предложил Демон. — Тогда у нас будут одинаковые шансы убедить друг друга в своей правоте.

— Ох, я думаю, что нет, — сказал Азирафель. — Я Ангел.

— Конечно. Потому что мне кажется, что мы оба помним, кто из нас лучше справился со своей задачей в Саду.

Досадно, что к насилию относились с неодобрением. Оно было бы куда эффективней в борьбе с Демонами.

— Тебя не исправить.

— Приятно слышать.

— Если ты продолжишь влиять на людей, я буду вынужден остановить тебя.

— Ох, я на это и рассчитываю.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул. Он слышал, что это помогает справиться с гневом. Однако это не помогло, наоборот, — ведь это был всего лишь второй или третий вдох в его жизни, — он поперхнулся и закашлялся.

Кроли наблюдали с веселым интересом.

— Ты это специально? Или ты просто плохо умеешь дышать?

Азирафель усилием воли перестал кашлять и сердито посмотрел на Демона.

— Будь добр, уйди.

— Я никогда таким не бываю.

— Уходи. Или я… я…

— Или ты что? — Кроли закружил вокруг него. — Что-то не припомню, что Небеса потворствуют насилию.

И, насколько Азирафель знал, они этого не делали.

— Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать, — сказали Кроли, ухмыляясь. — Представь только. Лорд Вельзевул будут рады это услышать.

— Добро восторжествует, — сухо ответил Азирафель.

Кроли рассмеялись, потом отстранились, разглядывая того с головы до пят своими адскими глазами.

— Увидимся, Ангел.

— Меня зовут Азирафель.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду утруждать себя запоминанием каких-то Ангелов? — они повернулись и пошли прочь. — Удачи.

И скатертью дорожка. Азирафель повернулся и пошел обратно к поселению. Только когда он прошел большую часть пути, он понял, что пожелание удачи от Демона, скорее всего, вообще не было добрым пожеланием.


	7. 3948 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка

_3948 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и их сыновей._

Кроли развалился на ветке дерева, наблюдая за неуклюжими людьми. Ангел, слава Сатане, ушел куда-то погулять. Он все время был таким благопристойным. Если бы Кроли подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы ударить людей камнем, он стоял бы рядом, тускло светясь в неуловимом проявлении праведной силы.

Было бы страшно, если бы Ангел действительно мог использовать всю свою божественную силу. Но нет, он был настолько порядочен, что ничего бы не сделал без разрешения Небес. А это означало, что он просто стоял и спорил. Постоянно. И он, казалось, был совершенно убежден, что делать добро — это… ну… правильно.

Там, в Саду, это было просто смешно. « _Я очень надеюсь, что я не сделал ничего неправильного_ », — конечно. От этого у него скрутило живот. Новый опыт для него, выворачивающий живот. И он провел в Аду сорок лет.

Но какое же это лицемерие! Он продолжал говорить о тлетворном влиянии Кроли, хотя сам дал людям целое пылающее оружие, которое он так и не забрал, когда тот снова оказался рядом. Кроли видел пылающий меч больше раз, чем мог сосчитать, с тех пор как прибыл сюда, и чаще всего его использовали для каких-то сомнительных целей. Но независимо от того, сколько животных пало его жертвой, Ангел так и не потрудился забрать меч. Честный какой.

Он соскользнул с ветки и направился к людям, оглядывая поселение. Адам тоже куда-то ушел. Возможно, с Ангелом. Значит, не поддался искушению. Ева же готовила еду. Это выглядело немного грубо — снова искушать ее рядом с едой. Ну, не грубо. Слишком. Неоригинально. И. Скучно.

Кроли на этой неделе уже дважды говорил с Каином, но в последний раз он был несколько жестче. К счастью, Каин вымещал свою злость на маленьких животных, пожиравших его сад. Его Кроли мог оставить на некоторое время в покое. Вариться в собственной злости.

Он был уверен, что искушения — это искусство.

Странный хихикающий звук привлек его внимание. О, да. Еще один. Кроли называл его мелким — он существовал здесь около пять лет. Достаточно мелкий, чтобы не утруждать себя запоминанием его имени.

Он пошел на звук, пока не нашел мелкого, сидящего на поляне вне поля зрения своей матери, строящего какую-то комковатую фигурку из палок, грязи и листьев.

Кроли сосредоточился и снова принял человеческий облик. Когда он встретил Каина, то узнал, что люди боятся говорящих животных.

Они также придумали новый способ говорить о себе в зависимости от того, как они выглядели, называя это «полом». Кроли выбрал тот, который казался самым популярным, хотя он думал, что позже поменяет его, если станет скучно.

Он подошел к мелкому и присел на корточки. Тот особо и не обратил на него внимания.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он

— Это слонн, — раздалось в ответ.

— Лучший слон, которого я когда-либо видел, — сказал Кроли. Если он внушит плохо управляемую гордость, то мелкий будет действовать на нервы остальным троим, и они выместят свою злость друг на друге.

— Спасибо. Мой брат делает действительно хороших слоннов.

— Я думаю, что твой слон лучше, чем у твоего брата. Куда лучше.

— Я так не думаю. Мои мама и папа, и Азирафель говорят, что оба наших слонна хороши.

Или нет. Конечно, это была вина проклятого Ангела.

— Не думаю, что Ангел знает, о чем он говорит.

— Кто?

Тьфу ты.

— Азирафель, — неохотно сказал Кроли. — Я не думаю, что Азирафель знает, о чем говорит. Он настоящий лжец.

— А что это?

— Неважно.

Мелкий глубокомысленно кивнул и добавил к слону еще одну палочку. Тот не выглядел как слон, скорее, как нечто… колючее. Он же видел каких-то колючих тварей в Саду, ведь так? Имя этого чего-то имело какое-то отношение к лежакам. И к кустам. Ежак. Что-то вроде того.*

— Я Авель, — сказал мальчик. — А как тебя зовут?

Если у Ангела будут доказательства того, что он говорил с мелким, ему придется иметь дело с разъяренным Ангелом, что, как выяснилось, было не очень приятно.

— О, тебе не нужно знать мое имя.

— Я знаю имя каждого, — сказал Авель. — Так что мне нужно знать и твое.

— Нет, совсем не надо.

— Если я позволю тебе помочь сделать моего слонна, тогда ты скажешь мне свое имя?

Кроли нахмурился. Это может раздражать — снова и снова отвечать на чьи-то вопросы, не так ли? И нельзя же сказать «нет», ведь потом это станет основой для более серьезных грехов. Нужно начинать с малого. Если у него все получится, то в следующий раз он сможет добиться чего-то большего.

— Возможно.

— Вот, — сказал мелкий, протягивая ему листок. — Это ухо. Надень его, а потом скажи мне свое имя.

Кроли нацепил листок-вывернутое-ухо на слона.

— Я Кроли.

Мелкий просиял. От этого у него снова скрутило живот. Проклятое человеческое тело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Было несколько сложно перенести этот каламбур на русский. В оригинале речь идет про свиней, затем про растения. Кроли перебирает названия: pork trees, bush hogs. Он имеет в виду hedgehogs - ежей.


	8. 3940 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждение за незначительные травмы и закадровое насилие._

_3940 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и их сыновей._

Азирафель был вне себя. Какая наглость! Уже было сложно терпеть мелкие выходки Кроли, наподобие убеждения Адама на убийство еще одной птицы, если она была не то чтобы нужна для обеда. Это было совсем другое.

Он до сих пор слышал тихие звуки плача, доносящиеся из жилища. Каин действительно ударил Авеля. И все это — вина Кроли! Последний запрос Небесам о том, что ему делать с Кроли, так и остался без ответа. Что ж. Вероятно, они до сих пор были заняты тем, что приспосабливались к существованию людей. Распределяли тела и все такое.

Ему просто придется снова подняться. Но сначала, ему нужно найти Кроли, этого змея.

Лес был густым и влажным, там было жарко, и хотя тело Азирафеля знало, что лучше не делать чего-то не-Ангельского наподобие пота, и ему было совсем не комфортно, что лишь усугубляло его немаленький гнев.

— Кроли! — крикнул он, когда был достаточно далеко от дома людей. — Кроли, сейчас же иди сюда! Мне нужно поговорить с тобой!

Кусты слева от него зашуршали, и оттуда выползла змея, которая превратилась в худощавого смуглого демона, выглядевшего абсолютно хладнокровным* в обоих смыслах этого слова.

— Здравствуй, Ангел. Я слышал, ты хотел увидеть меня?

Азирафель сжал кулаки.

— Меня зовут Азирафель.

— Меня не...

— Нет, Демон. Это ты меня послушай, — он смутно осознавал, что начал светиться. О, Боже. Он действительно был зол, не так ли? — Каин ударил Авеля! Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

— Я Демон. А ты чего ожидал? А вообще, я не контролировал Каина. Он не сделал ничего из того, чего он не хотел. Что в последнее время слышно от Небес?

Поведение Кроли было незнакомо. Возможно, Демон действительно испугался. Так ему и надо.

На самом деле, было бы неплохо его запугать еще немного. Вложить страх Божий, если хотите.

— Тебе следует знать, что я побывал на Небесах.

— И зачем?

— Попросил предоставить в мое распоряжение некоторые… инструменты. Исключительно для борьбы с Демонами, конечно же. — Технически говоря, еще не просил. Но он должен был это сделать. И он попросит, если Кроли снова перейдет все границы.

— Какие инструменты?

Авель плакал, и у него точно были синяки. Не важно, что Каин казался искренне сожалеющим об этом. Пострадал ребенок, и это была вина Кроли.

— Для боя.

— О, — лицо Кроли стало пепельно-серым. — Для боя. Как… на Войне?

— Только с Демонами. Это владения Бога, так что я не могу позволить тебе развращать Ее людей. Конечно, не доводя все это до насилия.

— Я… конечно. Хорошо. Вот как.

— Именно.

— Ангел…

— Азирафель.

— Да, конечно. Эм… В любом случае. Это больше не повторится.

Неужели Демоны были созданы для этого? В любом случае, Азирафеля это не должно заботить. Это не его дело, что должны делать Демоны, а что не должны. Он сам был Ангелом.

— Хорошо. Однако если это произойдет, то, боюсь, будут последствия. А ме бы этого не хотелось. Я здесь, чтобы защищать людей и направлять их к добру, и если ты будешь мне мешать, я не буду сидеть сложа руки.

— Нет, полагаю, не сможешь.

Кроли выглядел совсем кротким. Это хорошо.

— Что ж. Никакого насилия, Кроли.

— Понятно.

— Хорошо.

Кроли поморщился.

— А ты что будешь делать?

— Хорошее, — снова сказал Азирафель.

Кроли застонал.

— Мы уже закончили?

— Думаю, да.

— Потрясающе. Увидимся, — Кроли щёлкнул пальцами и исчез.

Азирафель ещё мгновение постоял. Он только что кому-то угрожал. Демону, конечно. Но… он угрожал ему! О, Боже. Впрочем, насколько он слышал, еще не существовало никаких запретов насчет угроз. И если это спасет людей от влияния Кроли… что ж, это даже вписывается в План, не так ли?

Если повезет, и Небеса скоро вернутся к нему, то он разберется с этой неразберихой. Возможно, им даже удастся договориться с Адским начальством Кроли, чтобы те ввели строгое правило «не поощрять насилий» Да, это было бы замечательно. Тогда Кроли не сможет спровоцировать людей на насилие, и ему самому не придется кому-то угрожать. Во всяком случае, это неприятно — угрожать кому-то. И тогда, они могли бы оставить эту противную историю между ними и продолжить идти дальше.


	9. 3927 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждение за упоминание пыток._

_3937 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка_

У Кроли были проблемы. Не то чтобы серьезные проблемы, просто… Проблемы. Во-первых, это было более, чем странно — заходить к людям лишь для того, чтобы искушать их. Особенно после того, как Ангел сказал им, что ему нельзя доверять.

Что, очевидно, было правдой. В конце концов, он Демон. А кто доверяет Демонам?

Но легче от этого не становилось. Когда он несколько раз подходил ближе, Ангел замечал его и начинал хмуриться. Хотя, похоже, он так и не получил разрешения Небес на борьбу с ним. Что выглядело несколько странно. В конце концов, они были… очень отзывчивы, когда он был рядом. Так отзывчивы, как и с Ангелом, который был неверен настолько, что задавал вопросы.

В любом случае.

Сейчас Кроли лежал на валуне на поляне. Хоть тот и был жестким и неровным, но было вполне тепло и удобно. Он провел столько времени в мрачном Подлесье, что сейчас лишь наслаждался сменой обстановки.

Но дело в том, что даже если Ангела не было рядом, — а он, чаще всего, был — люди вбили себе в головы, что сами будут его прогонять. Авель перестал слушать его. А в последний раз, когда он приблизился к их дому, Каин достал пылающий меч.

Который Ангел так и не забрал, хотя Кроли не раз напоминал ему об этом. Ангел просто отворачивался и переводил тему.

В последнем послании Кроли из Ада, которое состояло из Хастура, полчаса пялившегося на него, изредка прерываясь на разговор, ему недвусмысленно сообщили о том, что в последнее время люди были чересчур хорошими, так что он или показывает результаты лучше, или же возвращается в Ад.

Кроли действительно не хотел возвращаться в Ад. Каким бы раздражающим не был Ангел, какими бы слепыми не были люди, верящие в несокрушимый авторитет Ангела, все же это было лучше, чем смотреть с Лигуром на соревнования в пытках или же участвовать в групповых пересказах Падения в качестве поднятия боевого духа. Кроли же не был одним из тех, кто участвовал в групповых занятиях, даже когда они были связаны с насилием.

Особенно когда они были связаны с насилием, если честно. А он не должен так считать. Он был Демоном. Любящим… снятие кожи. Ага. Кроли действительно наслаждался снятием кожи. И ножевыми ранениями. И побоями.

И именно поэтому он был здесь, на валуне посреди пустыни. Что ж. Немного не так. Есть и другая причина, по которой он был здесь. Он думал над тем, как продолжить направлять людей ко злу, при этом не разговаривая с ними.

Проклятый Ангел.

Вообще, это не было похоже на то, что они не делали никакого зла. Адам и Ева в прошлом месяце поссорились из-за пропавшей шерсти. И Авель даже поощрял своих овец поедать растения Каина, когда тот был в плохом настроении. И Каин все еще прогонял зверушек, забегавших в его сад.

Так что не все было хорошо. На самом деле, если бы все было так, Кроли, вероятно, испытывал бы сейчас гораздо больше боли. Но в то же время, это уже хоть что-то. И он нашел такую закономерность: люди делали больше зла, если были в плохом настроении.

Хотя он и не мог наколдовать им плохое настроение. Он пытался. В основном, чтобы избавиться от Ангела. Но он пытался, а тот лишь чихнул.

Забавные вещи, эти чихи.

Хотя… были и то, что могло привести в плохое настроение. Например, пропажа вещей. Животные там, где они не нужны.

Кроли сел. Может, вот оно, решение. Если наколдовать больше животных в саду Каина, тот будет чаще срываться. Если он сможет уничтожить еще больше шерсти, Адам и Ева снова и снова будут ссориться. И потом, он и сам не слишком поощрял насилие. Что, конечно же, было нужно для того, чтобы не злить Ангела и потом не быть избитым. Еще одна причина не поощрять насилие.

И лучше всего было то, что все построено на его ранних работах, не так ли? Весь смысл в «съешь яблоко» был в том, чтобы дать людям выбор. Он мог бы просто… слегка подтолкнуть их ко злу.

Один-один.

Кроли усмехнулся. Ангел этого не предвидит.


	10. 3916 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждения за насилие, развоплощение второстепенного персонажа и упоминание пыток._

_3916 г. до н.э. — Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и их сыновей._

Что-то было не так. Азирафель был уверен в этом. Здесь кто-то был, и это не Ева или Адам, или Каин, или Авель. Или Кроли, если уж на то пошло, хотя это тоже считалось чем-то неправильным.

Нет, это было что-то иное, что не было ни человеком, ни Ангелом, что значило, что это Демон, а это по определению было плохо. И это значило, что ему нужно предпринять, но потом он понял, что не хочет этого. В конце концов, он сидел в саду Каина, а это довольно приятно.

Ох, что ж. Он поднялся на ноги.

— Я пойду прогуляюсь, дорогой мальчик, — сказал он Каину, который что-то делал в земле в нескольких футах от него. — Не обращай на меня внимания.

— Сказать Маме, что ты пропустишь ужин?

— О, думаю, что нет. — В конце концов, он ничего не ел, но беседовать всегда приятно. — Эм… ну, я могу немного опоздать, так что не ждите меня.

— Ага, — сказал Каин, очевидно, очень сосредоточенный на земле. Он чудесный мальчик.

Азирафаэль пошел прочь от сада, туда, где в глубине леса чувствовалось чужое присутствие. Вскоре он почувствовал какой-то странный запах. О Боже. Что-то вроде… экскрементов? Похоже, это определенно Демон. Как неприятно.

Он остановился за деревом и осторожно выглянул из-за него. Демонов было двое. Один был Кроли. Другой был… не Кроли. Тревожно бледный, с какой-то амфибией на голове и болезненно выглядещей кожей.

— Говорю же тебе, у меня все под контролем, — сказал Кроли. — Сейчас у меня есть система, и если ты вклинишься в нее вот так, то все испортишь.

— В том-то и дело, — произнес другой Демон.

— Ага, я имею в виду, ты… э-э… Ангел развоплотит тебя.

— Теперь он?

— Э… возможно. Ему не нравится насилие. Однажды пригрозил меня ударить. На твоём месте, я не стал бы ему перечить. Во всяком случае, не так явно.

— Ты совсем не смешной, — сказал другой демон.

— Нет, я работаю эффективно. Спроси Дагон. На прошлой неделе Каин убил птицу потому, что она склевала его ягоды. Ева злилась и ни с кем не говорила. И Адам тоже. На самом деле, они были злы друг на друга, и поэтому не говорили об этом. Это ещё хуже.

— Так ли?

— Возможно. В любом случае, суть в том, чтобы не испортить мою систему, Хастур.

Видимо, новоприбывшего звали Хастур. Азирафель понял, что Хастур ему не понравился.

— Мне скучно, — сказал Хастур.

— Тогда иди и ещё раз… э-э… помучай кого-нибудь. Как насчёт этого? Найди хорошего под-Демона, ты же можешь. Даже имеешь на это право.

Отвратительно! Именно этим, что ли, Демоны занимаются в Аду?

Хотя… Возможно, ему стоит что-то предпринять.

Он сделал шаг из-за дерева.

— Прошу прощения. Я не мог не подслушать.

Оба демона повернулись и посмотрели на Азирафеля. Кроли сделал шаткий шаг назад. Другой — кажется, Хастур — улыбнулся.

— Это тот самый ангел, который тебе мешает? Да ты трус, Кроли.

Как грубо.

— Скорее нет, — мягко возразил Азирафель. — Он постоянно пытается соблазнить людей. Это очень раздражает. Я Азирафель. И я прошу вас оставить моих людей в покое.

— Нет, — сказал Хастур.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Тогда я буду вынужден остановить вас, — произнес Азирафель. — Это несколько не спортивно — двое вас и один я. Нет, я думаю, мне придется немного выровнять ситуацию. Восстановить баланс, если так больше нравится.

Он мог бы сказать об этом Небесам, не так ли?

— Нет, — снова сказал Хастур, направляясь к дому людей.

Это никуда не годится.

Азирафель щелкнул пальцами, и гигантская ветка упала прямо Хастуру на голову. Демон рухнул на землю.

Кроли с опаской глянул на Азирафеля.

Азирафель подошел к упавшему Демону и присел. Тот явно покинул свое тело. Возможно, ему стоило выбрать ветку поменьше. Ну и ладно, все уже случилось.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил Кроли.

— Боюсь, я его развоплотил, — ответил Азирафель.

— О. Тогда, мне стоит убежать?

— Думаю, нет, — сказал Азирафель, выпрямляясь. — Если только ты не хочешь спровоцировать насилие.

— Нет, — беспокойно сказал Кроли.

— Хорошо, — Азирафель замолчал. — Он ввглядел довольно неприятно, не так ли? Что ж. Мне лучше идти. Приятного вечера, Кроли.


	11. 3907 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждение за упоминание пыток._

_3907 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и их сыновей._

Кроли проскользнул в поселение людей. Это было ночью, и все четверо спали. Вообще, это казалось странным — спать. Впрочем, он подумывал когда-нибудь попробовать. Люди, казалось, наслаждались сном. Хотя он и не был уверен, сможет вообще ли Демон, обитающий в человеческом теле, спать.

В саду Каина он выкорчевал несколько саженцев и загнал несколько зверушек. К одной из овец Авеля он подселил небольшую колонию зловонных жуков. В лагере он растрепал края одной из палаток, а затем направился к костру.

Вообще, это было довольно рискованно — приходить туда, где люди обычно что-то готовят. Хотя по настоянию людей у Ангела была палатка, тот, конечно же, не спал, и можно было лишь догадываться, — пойдет ли он гулять или будет сидеть у огня. Однако, когда Ангел не бродил возле костра, это было замечательное место, чтобы спровоцировать хаос. А сегодня вечером Кроули надеялся испортить пальмовое вино на несколько дней раньше, чем оно бы испортилось само. Это сулило замечательные последствия.

Но вокруг костра никого не было. Кроли улыбнулся, насколько змей вообще мог это сделать, и приготовился испортить вино, как вспыхнул свет и раздался звук, сопровождаемые безошибочным ощущением божественного присутствия.

— Вот ты где, отродье, — сказал Ангел.

Кроли принял человеческий облик с единственной целью — издать противный стон.

— Ради Сатаны, неужели ты не можешь позволить Демону делать его работу?

— Нет. Совершенно уверен, что не могу, — сказал Ангел. — Уходи, тогда. Прочь.

— Ад и так у меня на хвосте из-за этого, — произнес Кроли. — Я бы не спрашивал, если бы это не было важно.

— Боюсь, ответ все равно будет «нет», и если ты сейчас же отсюда не уйдешь, я буду вынужден заставить тебя уйти.

Кроли нахмурился.

— И что ты сделаешь? Развоплотишь меня, чтобы я не испортил немного вина?

— Так вот что ты задумал, — сказал Ангел, явно довольный собой.

— Да бля.

— Нет необходимости в использовании подобного языка. И нет, я не собираюсь развоплощать тебя.

— Тогда как ты заставишь меня уйти? — спросил Кроли. Мог ли Ангел… чудом переместить его куда-то? Это звучало более чем опасно, потому что это касалось его самого.

— Я как раз об этом и думал, — ответил Ангел, шагая к нему, разворачивая и подталкивая в ту сторону, откуда он пришел.

Кроли спотыкался и пытался поспевать за решительным и неожиданно сильным Ангелом, толкающим его.

— Эй! Я все понял! Я сам могу идти.

— Хорошо, — он отпустил плечи Кроли и пристроился рядом с ним. — Ты, конечно, понял, что я обязан тебя проводить.

— Ага. Верно. Отлично. — Кроли содрогнулся. Он всем телом чувствовал божественную сущность Ангела. Бр-р.

— Замечательно, — просиял Ангел.

— Ангел?

— Да, Кроли?

— И сколько ты пытаешься сделать это?

— Ох, полагаю, несколько месяцев. Я захожу и выхожу. Хотя время от времени я отвлекаюсь, поэтому забываю заглянуть.

Кроли ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, что ты забыл заглянуть.

Ангел комично ахнул.

— Кроли!

Он засмеялся.

— Демон, помнишь? Я уверен, что это не имеет большого значения в общей схеме всего сущего. В конце концов, я не искушаю каждую ночь.

— Тебе не нужно напоминать мне об этом, отродье. А почему нет?

— Потому что то, чем я занимаюсь, требует нескольких дней ожидания последствий. Это долгая игра, Ангел. Я прихожу, все устраиваю, а несколько дней спустя ты разбираешься с последствиями. Эффективно. Я думаю о том, чтобы составить речь, чтобы объяснить, как это делать. — В конце концов, искушение людей было совершенно новой задачей. И у него есть много возможностей обучить Демонов, как нужно искушать.

Не говоря уже о том, что это это даст ему возможность воспеть дифирамбы Вельзевулу. Не то чтобы те были поэтичны. Демоны вообще не очень хороши в подобных вещах. Но намерение было понятным, и именно это имело значение в подобных ситуациях.

— О Боже. Я действительно должен сделать еще что-то, чтобы остановить тебя.

— Неа. В конце концов, если ты развоплотишь меня, я просто… вернусь в Ад и расскажу всем, как делать это лучше.

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Возможно. Тогда, как ты говоришь, если тебя развоплотить, то искушений будет еще больше?

— Именно это я и хочу сказать. Не говоря уже о том, что они будут лучше, еще эффективней. И, возможно, более насильственными. Многие демоны наслаждаются подобным.

— А ты нет? — тихо спросил Азирафель.

— О, — Кроли моргнул. — Эм… Нет, я имею в виду, мне нравится насилие. Мно-ого насилия, ага. Все это. Крики. Эм…

— В самом деле, — ответил Ангел.

Благословите его.

Они дошли до края сада Каина, и Ангел повернулся к Кроли.

— Ну, вот и все. Нельзя уходить из лагеря пешком, иначе утром они узнают, а Ева ужасно беспокойна.

— Ага. Отлично. Увидимся, Азирафель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: И на этом закончился первый век! Осталось еще пятьдесят девять...


	12. 3896 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_3896 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и их сыновей._

— А как вы с Адамом поживаете? — спросил Азирафель, сцепив руки за спиной, когда они с Евой развернулись, чтобы вернуться к дому людей.

— Замечательно, я думаю. В последнее время у нас с едой все стабильно, что очень помогает. Спасибо Каину — сейчас его сад очень плодовит.

— О, несомненно. Он замечательный мальчик.

— Я знаю. — Она улыбнулась. — И Авель тоже. Адаму особенно нравится разнообразие.

— Думаю, да, нравится. — Из всех людей именно Адаму особенно хотелось пить молоко, которое давало маленькое стадо Авеля. — А как ты, моя дорогая?

— Я все меньше думаю о Саде. Привыкла к здешней жизни, понимаешь?

— Да, — ответил Азирафель. — Вернее, могу представить, как бы себя чувствовал, находясь вне того утопичного сада, в котором провел часть времени своего раннего существования. Или примерно могу представить.

Ева рассмеялась.

— Азирафель, ты знаешь, что иногда бываешь очень смешным?

— Очень на это надеюсь.

Какое-то время они шли в дружеском молчании, а потом Ева сказала:

— Мне вот интересно, а что случилось с тем, другим?

— С другим?

— Ну знаешь. Эм… Думаю, Кроли? С поразительными глазами? Он показался дружелюбным. И мне кажется, что раньше мы были не особенно добры к нему.

— А. Он. Понятия не имею, — сказал Азирафель слишком быстро, чтобы это выглядело хотя бы чуточку правдоподобно.

— Жалко. Было бы здорово, если бы рядом было больше людей.

— Кроли не… ну. Я думаю, у него есть свои… товарищи, так сказать. И я думаю, что ему нельзя доверять. — На самом деле, Кроли не был «человеком». Не больше, чем Азирафель. Но он не мог сказать об этом Еве.

— Неужели? Думаешь, есть ещё люди, кроме нас шестерых? — Ева выглядела настолько пораженной этой перспективой, что упорно игнорировала его замечание о надёжности.

— Я этого не говорил, — мрачно заметил Азирафель. — Боюсь, я не совсем точно выразился. Возможно, он… нашел какое-то другое занятие. — Ему стоило подбодрить Еву. В конце концов, если бы Кроли был человеком, это было бы полезно для нее — беспокоиться о нем. А она думала, что он человек, так что замечательно, что она беспокоилась о нем. Хм-м…

— Возможно, — сказала Ева. — Хотя, это будет мило. Возможно, пришло время дать ему еще один шанс. В конце концов, были грубы к нему в прошлый раз.

— Ты права, — сказал Азирафель. — Он может быть очень одинок. — Если бы он был человеком. Это казалось не совсем правильным для Демона — быть одиноким.

Они вышли из-за деревьев прямо в сад Каина. Юноша… о Боже.

Каин стоял у краю сада, опираясь на столб забора, и оживленно разговаривал с высокой худой фигурой, которой, несомненно, был Кроли.

— Каин! Кроли! — Ева подошла к ним, подзывая Азирафеля.

Азирафель фыркнул, но присоединился к ним.

— Мы просто говорили о тебе, — сказала Ева. — Где ты был, Кроли?

— Ох, ну знаешь. Тут и там. Смуту сеял, — он подмигнул Азирафелю. — Я решил прийти и посмотреть, как поживают мои любимые люди.

— Лучше не бывает, — сказал Азирафель тем тоном, который, как он надеялся, подразумевал, что людям было куда лучше, когда Демона в человеческом обличье рядом не было.

— Кроли как раз рассказывал мне о своих методах борьбы с вредителями, — сказал Каин. — Он говорит, что подобрал их в соседнем племени.

— Из… о Боже. Соседнего племени, Кроли?

— О да. Вы даже знаете одного из них, — Кроли усмехнулся.

Не было никакого соседнего племени! Это был довольно важный аспект бытия первых людей в Творении. Но что он мог надеяться, заявляя о существовании абсолютно точно несуществующих людей?

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — сказала Ева

Азирафель наслаждался скривившимся от этого Кроли.

— Не хочешь присоединиться к ужину? — спросила она.

— Звучит заманчиво, — сказал Демон.


	13. 3885 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждение за кадры убийства, смерть второстепенного персонажа и насилие._

_3885 г. до н.э. — Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и Каина._

Кроли услышал это раньше, чем увидел. Сначала крики, затем звук тяжелого удара и тишина. Он грелся на солнышке на валуне в змеиной форме, и у него хватило ума сдвинуться назад и выпрямиться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Авель падает на землю. О, нет.

Конечно, он слышал, как они спорили. Все слышали. Но он думал, что это была обычная братская перепалка «моя-жертва-была-лучше-твоей». Очевидно, нет.

Наверное, он должен был обо всем догадаться, когда Она вмешалась, но… ладно. Он этого не сделал.

Хотя, учитывая, что вмешалась Она…

Он поспешно спрятался за валуном и постарался стать как можно меньше, но все же слышать звуки. Которые и так были очень тихими.

Вспыхнул резкий свет, свет, который он видел даже сквозь закрытые глаза. Несомненно, это была Она. Ее присутствие было обжигающим, святым и неумолимым. Он даже слышал, что Каин что-то тихо говорит.

Потом снова наступила тишина. Кроли вернулся в свой человеческий облик. Его кожа казалось натянутой и шершавой.

Он подошел ближе. Каин стоял на коленях рядом с телом брата и, видимо, тихо плакал. Это была естественная реакция. Возможно.

Боже мой, как много крови.

Кроли отвел взгляд.

— Оу. — Может, ему стоило подбодрить Каина, не так ли? Демон и все такое. И по всем правилам, он должен был быть счастлив. — Это было. Нечто.

Каин посмотрел на него сверху вниз, весь в слезах и с окровавленными руками.

— Я покинул Ее.

— Ага. Немного. Слушай…

Его захлестнула волна божественного присутствия, конечно, не такая сильная, как предыдущая, но все равно весьма болезненная.

Кроли развернулся и посмотрел на Ангела.

— Ты не против?

— Каин. Уходи, сейчас же, — сказал он, полностью игнорируя Кроли.

— Да. Да, я ухожу, — сказал Каин срывающимся голосом. Он поднялся и пошел прочь.

Они смотрели ему вслед, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями. Затем Азирафель посмотрел на Кроли.

— Ты. — Его голос дрогнул.

— Я. Что насчет меня?

— Я знал, что должен был заставить тебя уйти в ту же секунду, когда увидел в том… в том кусте. А теперь посмотри! Авель…

— Эй, погоди-погоди. Это был не я, — сказал Кроли. — Я просто…

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы слушать, Демон. — Азирафель слабо светился, воздух потрескивал вокруг них обоих. — Авель мертв, и это сделал ты. Ты десятилетиями искушал Каин, убеждать его прогонять животных из своего сада, убеждая убивать их. И это привело к этому, не так ли?

Кроли поежился.

— Азирафель, клянусь, я не… я не… не делал этого. — Не Авеля.

— Он мертв, — тихо повторил Азирафель, глядя сквозь Кроли. — О Господи. Я пойду к… Еве и Адаму.

У Кроули скрутило живот. Они будут опустошены.

Он заставил себя вернуться в настоящее. Авель, лежащий на земле, и Азирафель, стоящий перед ним.

— Послушай. Азирафель. Это был не я. Каин… — Каин убил своего брата. — Это был Каин. Тебе нужно поверить мне.

— Я не должен делать ничего подобного, — Азирафель поправил свое одеяние и выпрямился, и треск от божественной энергии немного стих. — Ты Демон, Кроли. Я Ангел, и мне давно пора вспомнить об этом. Я не должен был позволять тебе остаться здесь, и я точно не буду делать того, о чем ты мне говоришь. Сейчас. Твое вмешательство убило Авеля, и я совершенно выбит из колем. Я любезно предлагаю тебе уйти, прежде чем у меня появится возможность сделать какую-то глупость.

Кроли медленно выдохнул.

— Верно. Ага. Отлично. Так что я просто…

— Уйди. Верно. И скажи своим товарищам, что с Началом Азирафелем, Ангелом Восточных Врат, шутки плохи. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Ага, — Кроли начал отступать назад. — Я просто… пока, — он повернулся и побежал.


	14. 3884 г. до г.э. - Небеса

_Предупреждение за наготу, упоминания насилия и убийства._

_3884 г. до г.э. Небеса_

Азирафель ждал. Это выглядело так, словно все его сообщения были проигнорированы, так что он решил нанести личный визит, когда Адам и Ева достаточно успокоились, чтобы можно было ненадолго оставить их одних. В конце концов, на Небесах время текло весьма странно.

Это было хорошо, вернуться на Небеса. Спокойные. Стабильные. Они совсем не изменились с тех пор, как он ушел охранять Сад. Все было сделано из белого известняка, тут и там были балконы с видом на Землю. Такой умиротворяющий контраст с Землей. Все эти… неприятности, сложности и смерть. Он начал думать, что, может, было бы лучше отдать кому-то другому это задание.

Хотя Адам и Ева будут волноваться. Теперь, когда оба их сына ушли, им нужен кто-то еще. О Боже.

— Азирафель, — раздался бестелесный голос одновременно везде и нигде. — Я надеюсь, ты не слишком долго ждал.

— Ох, нет, не то чтобы, — сказал Азирафель. — Вот только я ожидал, что у нас будет телесная встреча? Если я был дезинформирован, то, конечно, все в порядке, мне просто нужно время, чтобы переключиться.

— Кажется, я забыли. Забавно, что я совершили такую оплошность. — Воздух в комнате задрожал, и появился огромный, почти человекоподобный Ангел. — Так лучше?

— Все еще слишком много глаз. Хотя цвета прекрасны, — быстро добавил Азирафель.

Некоторые глаза исчезли.

— Довольно близко, — сказал Азирафель. Не будет ли невежливо напомнить, что люди обычно одевались после Падения из Эдема? Скорее всего. — Что ж, как ты видишь, речь идет о Демонах.

— А что насчет них? Они не доставили проблем, не так ли?

— Боюсь, как раз и доставили. Это выглядит так, словно оппозиция назначила мне противника на Земле. И… ну, у меня были некоторые… трудности с Демоном Кроли. Знаешь, он искусил Каина на убийство.

— Противник. Это чудесная новость.

— Так ли?

— Это часть Божественного Плана, — сказали Габриэль.

— О. Я понял. — Божественный План гласил, что Кроли будет с ним на Земле? Как странно. Однако, не стоит подвергать Всемогущего сомнению. Возможно, противник лишь укрепит его служение добру. Да, должно быть, все так и есть. — В таком случае, мне интересно, могу ли я дать небольшую рекомендацию?

— Рекомендации дать можно. Они принимаются по воле Господа.

— Конечно. Эм… Я подумал… что на Земле есть по крайней мере один Демон, и что Демоны переполнены злом, и что наша цель — бороться со злом… я бы порекомендовал, чтобы нам разрешили с ними сражаться. Конечно, исключительно с Демонами. Они ужасно хитры, ну говоря об их любви пыткам, и…

— Замечательная идея, Начало Азирафель, — сказали Габриэль. — На самом деле, Сандальфон упоминали то же самое всего несколько десятилетий назад.

— Вот как? — Азирафель не был знаком с Сандальфоном.

— Да, упоминали. Я только что сказали это.

— Да. Прости, продолжай.

— Потому что ты с Сандальфоном говорили восстановить привилегию на сражения, и, вероятно, они действительно будут восстановлены. Я посовещаюсь с остальным Архангелами и с Голосом Бога, и ты будешь уведомлен в течение тысячелетия.

— В течение… тысячелетия?

— Именно так я и сказали, — произнесли Габриэль.

— Именно так ты и сказали, да? — Азирафель начал теребить края своего одеяния.

— Я так и сказали.

— Прости. В течение тысячелетия. Я буду просто… проинформирован. — Азирафель решительно кивнул. — если больше ничего от меня не нужно, мне лучше вернуться на Землю. Понимаешь, Адам и Ева ужасно ссорятся после ухода Каина и Авеля. Мне нужно быть… настороже.

— Твоя преданность людям достойна похвалы, — сказали Габриэль.

— Вот как?

— Я хвалю тебя. Это похвала.

— О. Спасибо.

— Ты можешь вернуться на Землю, — сказали Габриэль, возвращаясь в бестелесную форму, на этот раз целиком.

Азирафель закрыл глаза своего человеческого тела.

— Спасибо. Тогда я просто… пойду.


	15. 3870 г. до н.э. - Урук, Месопотамия

_Предупреждение за упоминание пыток._

_3870 г. до н.э. Урук, Месопотамия_

Кроли сделал важное открытие. То, которое могло дать Аду настоящее преимущество перед Небесами, если он правильно разыграл свои карты. То, которое заставило бы его сомневаться во всем, если бы он уже не сделал этого.

На Земле было куда больше людей, чем просто Адам, Ева и Каин.

На самом деле, гораздо больше.

После того, как он ушел от Адама и Евы, он провел неделю или около того, просто бродяжничая, пока не нашел целое племя других людей! Больше людей, чем он видел в своей жизни!

Он остановился на несколько дней, наслаждаясь их гостеприимностью, а потом отправился прямиком в Ад за советом. А также, чтобы увидеть выражения их лиц.

Вельзевул были раздражены. Они закатили глаза и целую неделю ворчали на Бога, что тот всех одурачил. Дагон, с другой стороны, были абсолютно взбешены, продолжая говорить о том, как это открытие изменило всю систему слежки за людьми. Лигур были взволнованы, ну или близки к волнению, когда спросили Кроули, выглядят ли новые люди как хорошие кандидаты на расчленение. Хастур не поверили Кроли. Это было неприятно.

Итак, проведя больше десятилетия в Аду, Кроли снова вернулся на Землю с инструкциями искушать людей настолько быстро, насколько это возможно, и поражать Небеса огромными цифрами загубленных душ.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он вернулся, и большую часть этого времени он провел в прогулке.

Но дело в том, что там было очень много людей. Он сталкивался с десятками, если не сотнями! В последней деревне, в которой он побывал, указали ему на «город» и сказали, что там уже тысячи людей.

Он поднялся на холм и огляделся. Жители деревни были правы, да поможет ему Сатана. Здания из глиняных кирпичей заполнили всю долину, и, откуда он стоял, он мог увидеть сотни людей, спешащих по своим делам. А где-то вдалеке возвышался холм, увенчанный одинокой постройкой. Река — Бурануна, как ее называли люди, — отделяла ее от остальных зданий.

(*Через несколько тысячелетий греки назовут ее Евфратом.)

Кроли усмехнулся и пошел вниз по реке, где люди на плотах сновали туда-сюда по воде. По обоим берегам ровно бродили люди с сетями и тем, что могло быть какими-то сельскохозяйственными инструментами.

На берегу он нашел густые заросли камыша, протолкнулся сквозь них и принял змеиную форму, прежде чем вынырнуть из камыша и переплыть реку.

Уже на другой стороне он вернулся в свою человеческую форму и, щелкнув пальцами, высушил свою одежду, прежде чем шагнуть в город.

Так много людей! Он хлопнул одного из них по плечу.

— Хей, — начал он.

Человек посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Привет. Ты… в порядке?

— Я? Ох. Ага, я в порядке. А что такое?

— Твои глаза немного… странные.

— Да, ага. — У него возникло странное хлюпающее чувство где-то в диафрагме. Он не виноват в том, что у него такие глаза. Ну, может, совсем немного, но в любом случае, это был не его выбор. — Эм… Мне стало интересно, как называется это место.

Человек бросил на него неверящий взгляд.

— Ты не знаешь, как оно называется?

— Не, боюсь, что нет. Новенький в городе. Просвети меня, — Кроли надеялся, что он улыбнулся вполне дружелюбно.

— Это Урук. Крупнейший город на севере Эриду, — сказал человек. — А что ты здесь делаешь, если не знаешь, где ты?

— О, ну знаешь. Бродил по окрестностям. Мне наскучила моя старая деревня. Слушай, ты случайно не знаешь кого, кто мог бы показать мне город? Мне нужно сориентироваться.

Человек нахмурился, потом пожал плечами и протянул руку.

— Я Нарам-Син.

— Кроли, — сказал Кроли. Должен ли он повторить этот жест? Он показался дружелюбным.

Нарам-Син взял руку Кроли и крепко ее пожал.

— Да сохранят тебя Инанна и Ану в добром здравии. — Он отпустил его руку. — Кроли. Интересное имя. А откуда ты пришел?

— С запада и далекого юга. Путешествовал несколько месяцев. — Инанна и Ану? Тут есть какие-то другие боги? Он не думал, что это вообще возможно. Хотя, важнее другое — будет ли искушения здесь что-то делать?

Он должен это выяснить. Будет идеально, если Ад об этом не узнает.

— Месяцы! Немногие здесь путешествовали месяцами, — произнес Нарам-Син. — Если ты не слишком занят, мои друзья с удовольствием послушали бы тебя о путешествиях.

— Твои друзья?

— Да, конечно. Мы сидим на берегу реки, разговариваем, делимся едой и вином. Думаю, Дабитум и Иддиссин будут в восторге от твоих глаз.

— Будут ли? — спросил Кроли. — Должно быть, у них хороший вкус.

Нарам-Син рассмеялся.

— Пойдем за мной. Я принесу кувшин пальмового вина, и ты сможешь с ними познакомиться. Мы расскажем тебе все, что тебе нужно знать об Уруке.


	16. 3858 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждение за упоминание убийства._

_3858 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, дом Адама, Евы и Сета._

Азирафель погладил овцу по голове и повернулся к Сету.

— А ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, это поле выглядит восхитительно, — произнес Сет.

Юноше было шестнадцать. За год или два до этого, Адам и Ева решили, что настало время и ему начать разводить овец, как это делал Авель, и, как казалось Азирафелю, тот неплохо с этим справлялся. Хотя он был немного обижен, что ему поручили присматривать за юношей.

— Иди, — сказал Сет овце. — Иди! Азирафель хочет присесть, разве ты не видишь это по его лицу?

Азирафель усмехнулся, когда овца протиснулась между ними и направилась в поле, сосредоточившись на поисках лучшего места для еды.

— Спасибо, дорогой мальчик. Я не знал, что это было совершенно очевидно.

— Только потому, что я знаю тебя, — сказал Сет. — Кроме того, тебе всегда хочется посидеть и поговорить.

Азирафель сел на траву.

— Твои родители так же думают? — Это не очень хорошо — думать так об Ангеле, ведь так?

— Нет, — сказал Сет, тоже присаживаясь. — Мама думает, что ты работяга. И честно говоря, у тебя много работы. Ты просто… не работаешь.

Ну, нет. Он пользовался чудесами, предположил он. Но, конечно же, Сет не знал об этом.

— А, ты просто не видишь, как я работаю.

— Когда… — Сет остановился, склонив голову к плечу. — Азирафель?

— Да?

— Ты это слышишь?

Азирафель закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Это было похоже на голос.

— Это Ева?

— Нет, — уверенно произнес Сет, поднимаясь. — Я знаю ее голос. Это не Мама. Пойдем!

Азирафель поднялся и побежал вслед за юношей, который уже разогнался, направляясь на голос.

Достигнув следующего холма, они остановились. На самой его вершине стоял человек.

Но этого просто не могло быть.

Однако не чувствовалось присутствия Ангела. Или Демона, если уж на то пошло, хотя он был совершенно уверен, что ясно показал Демонам, что им здесь не рады.

Сет повернулся к Азирафелю, ухмыляясь.

— Ты не говорил, что нас здесь больше! — Он помахал новоприбывшему. — Хей! Спускайся! Мы можем поговорить с тобой?

Странный человек оглянулся, и появились еще двое.

Еще три человека!

Новые люди спускались холма и встали перед Сетом и Азирафелем. Они были одеты иначе, чем люди, которых он знал прежде: в желтую ткань, которая, казалось, не была из шерсти, а их волосы вились за спиной.

Человек, который первым спустился с холма, выше Сета и ниже Азирафеля, склонил голову в приветствии.

— Привет. Я Азура. Это мои сестры — Лалува и Балбира.

Сет ответил на приветствие, и Азирафель неуклюже последовал его примеру.

Откуда вообще взялись эти люди? Откуда они пришли? Неужели Бог создала больше и забыла об этом упомянуть? Знали ли другие Ангелы об этом?

— Я даже не знал, что нас больше, — произнес Сет. — Я имею в виду, людей.

Азура нахмурилась.

— В нашем племени нас больше сорока. А сколько в вашем?

Сорок! Сорок других людей, и никто не счел нужным сказать ему. Или, возможно, они проглядели это. Возможно, другие Ангелы были слишком заняты, чтобы наблюдать за всеми этими новыми людьми.

— Четверо, — произнес Сет. — Только я, мой отец Адам, моя мать Ева и Азирафель. До моего рождения у меня было еще два брата, и был еще один, как Азирафель, но мой брат Каин убил моего брата Авеля. И Каин и тот, как Азирафель, оба ушли.

Азура моргнула.

— Это… много.

Азирафель повернулся к Сету.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, Кроли ни в малейшей степени не был на меня похож.

— Я имею в виду то, что он не был нашим родственником, — сказал Сет. — Он просто появился. Прямо как ты.

— Да, но…

— Вам стоит пойти с нами, — сказала Балбира. — Это звучит так, словно у вас есть много историй, чтобы их поведать.

— Кто-то должен поговорить с моими родителями, — сказал Сет. — Если я не вернусь, они будут волноваться. Азирафель, ты можешь предупредить их?

— Я… хорошо. — Сет, казалось, твердо решил остаться здесь. И как только Азирафель скроется за деревьями, он пропустит большую часть прогулки. И Адам с Евой действительно будут волноваться… — Да, конечно. Я вернусь, вы не успеете даже глазом моргнуть!

Он повернулся и быстро пошел к Адаму и Еве. Происходило что-то очень странное.


	17. 3847 г. до н.э. - Урук, Месопотамия

_3847 г. до н.э. Урук, Месопотамия._

Города были идеальным местом для искушений. Здесь везде были люди, у которых были свои места и дела, и это было практически невозможно, чтобы кто-то знал всех. И это лишь облегчало Демону задачу — ходить с места на место и разговаривать с людьми, хотя они не могли этого делать без серьезных последствий.

Кроли отлично проводил время.

Хотя, здесь было несколько странностей. Во-первых, люди умирали гораздо быстрее тех, кого Кроли однажды встретил. Хотя Адам и Ева жили прожили больше столетия, когда он ушел от них, здесь же люди умирали после семидесяти или восьмидесяти, если не раньше.

Другая странность заключалась в том простом факте, что люди вообще здесь были. Он все еще не мог это принять. И не принимая во внимание тот факт, что они поклонялись другим богам! Хотя, это вовсе не было проблемой. На самом деле ему казалось, что ему даже нужно было поощрять это.

У него были некоторые опасения, что это освободит их от осуждения. В конце концов, почему Всемогущий должна судить их на Своих условиях, когда они с самого начала даже не знали о них? В конце концов, незнание не удержало его от Падения. Так почему эти люди должны быть другими?

Кроули развалился на лавке в доме Нарам-Сина, держа в руке чашу пальмового вина, которое он не пил. Зачем ему пить, когда он может незаметно подлить в кружки людей еще и поспособствовать их дальнейшему опьянению? Которое казалось ужасно хлопотным. Особенно когда он не был до конца уверен, что может опьянеть или вообще выпить что-то.

— И тогда, — сказал Нарам-Син, — и тогда, он ушел. Вот просто так! И даже не оглянулся.

— Мне кажется, что это выглядит немного грубо, — произнес Кроли. — Дать тебе некачественные кирпичи, а потом просто встать и уйти.

— Я знаю, — угрюмо сказал Нарам-Син, уставившись в кружку. — Но я не могу доказать, что они некачественные, потому что сейчас они стоят в перемешку с кирпичами Лугалра. И я все равно должен заплатить ему.

— Что если ты дашь ему некачественное зерно за его некачественные кирпичи? — Кроли старался говорить невнятно, изображая опьянение. Это было несколько сложно.

Нарам-Син посмотрел на него, хмурясь.

— О, я не знаю. Что если он скажет?

— Насыпь прямо в его… как это там. Куда зерно насыпают. В чашку? Сосуд? Короче, тара. Как он сделал с кирпичами.

— Это, — сказал Нарам-Син, поднимаясь на ноги, — лучшая идея, которую ты сказал за весь вечер, мой друг. — Он, покачиваясь, подошел к лавке Кроли и сел рядом с ним. — Ты восхитителен, ты знал?

— Вообще нет, — сказал Кроли.

Нарам-Син попытался практически лечь на него, но тот оттолкнул человека.

— Лжец, — дружелюбно произнес Нарам-Син.

— Да, — честно ответил Кроли. Он уже много лет пытался искусить Нарам-Сина на зло, в перерывах между экспериментами на людей в округе Урука. Дело продвигалось медленно — Нарам-Син по жизни был слишком хорошим.

Это почти напомнило ему Ангела. Этим желанием быть хорошим. Тьфу. К счастью, Нарам-Син наконец расслабился. Как хорошо пошел этот разговор.

— И как именно мне нужно отдать ему некачественное зерно? — тихо, почти про себя, спросил Нарам-Син.

Кроли усмехнулся. Преимущество в искушении тех, кто думал, что он их друг, было в том, что можно было наблюдать, как они придумывают, как сами будут творить зло.

— Предположим, я могу намочить их, — задумчиво произнес Нарам-Син. — Или дать им перезреть. Или обжечь.

— Все это хорошие способы, — сказал Кроли. — До тех пор, пока их не обнаружат.

— Я понял! — Нарам-Син сел, повернулся и посмотрел прямо Кроли в лицо, в процессе пролив несколько капель пальмового вина. У вина хватило ума не упасть на пол. — Я наполню донышко миски.

— Миски?

— Для измерения зерна, конечно же. Эти новомодные платежные чаши с покатыми ободками. Недавно Королю взбрело в голову, что нужно пользоваться стандартными чашами для измерения платы за зерно, масло и прочее.

— О, ага. Я видел что-то такое, — произнес Кроли. Он посоветовал государственному деятелю по имени Эннанум проголосовать против них. Обычные чаши для оплаты, как ему казалось, были слишком справедливыми. — Ты наполнишь их?

— Ага. Иддиссин сейчас на мануфактуре оаботает. Думаю, я смогу уговорить его немного подправить одну.

— Попался. Звучит как план, если я правильно понял, — произнес Кроли, затем наклонился вперед, переливая вино в главный кувшин. — Еще вина?


	18. 3839 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждения за небинарность и упоминание убийства._

_3839 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, Племя Азуры._

— Азирафель! — позвала Ева. — Садись с нами.

Азирафель обернулся и увидел Еву, Лалуву и еще нескольких пожилых женщин племени, сидящих вокруг лагерного костра.

— Привет, — сказал Азирафель, присоединяясь к кругу и устраиваясь на песок. — Замечательная ночь

— Ага, — сказала Ева.

— Мы как раз обсуждали Сета и Азуру, — сказала Лалува. — Я беспокоюсь за них.

— Ох, дорогая, — произнес Азирафель. — Почему?

— Ты смеешься? — спросила другая старушка. — Им уже больше тридцати лет, а у них до сих пор нет детей.

Некоторые согласно забормотали.

— Говорю тебе, я родила Сета, когда мне было сто тридцать. Я не волнуюсь, — обиженно сказала Ева.

Азирафель почувствовал себя некомфортно. Он еще несколько месяцев назад узнал, что большинство людей живут куда меньше, чем Адам и Ева. Он все еще не был уверен, как именно появились другие люди, но он верил, что это было частью Плана.

— Никто из нашего племени не жил больше ста двадцати лет и тем более не рожал детей в таком возрасте, — сказала Лалува.

— Знаешь, — произнес Азирафель, — я не буду волноваться об том. — Он мог бы поддерживать жизнь в Азуре столько, сколько потребуется, и у Сета тоже. Он был уверен в этом. При условии, что не повторится того, что произошло с Авелем.

Бедный мальчик. Но, с уходом Кроли, это не должно было быть проблемой.

Лалува повернулась и посмотрела на него.

— Для мужчины ты слишком уверенно говоришь об этом.

— Я не мужчина, уверяю тебя, — сказал Азирафель.

— Азирафель такой же мужчина, как и я, — сказала Ева, — и такая же женщина, как и Адам. Ему можно доверять.

Лалува подняла брови.

— Это не значит, что он понимает такие вещи. Особенно когда, если ты говоришь правду, он живет так же долго, как и ты.

— Я думаю, дольше, — сказала Ева. — Он упоминал…

— Как насчет фиников, — сказал Азирафель, вытаскивая маленький мешочек с фруктами, который вроде бы был в складках его одежды, но на самом был вытащен из эфира. — Лалува? — Он протянул ей мешочек.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, взяв один финик. — Так о чем ты говорила?

— Я не помню*, — ответила Ева. — Спасибо, Азирафель. Во всяком случае, я не беспокоюсь за Сета и Азуру.

(*Азирафель ожидал, что его отвлечение сработает, и так оно и вышло. Однако это не лишило Евы ее воспоминаний о вечере семнадцатилетней давности, когда он, пытаясь объяснить ей и Адаму, что Кроли доверять нельзя, упомянул, что был с ним знаком до их Падения из Эдема. Это привело к очень долгому и неловкому разговору, в котором он пытался убедить их, что в Эдеме кроме них не было никаких людей, — в соответствии с его знаниями на тот момент, — утверждая, что знал Кроли издревле, повторяя, что тому нельзя доверять, и избегая любых намеков на более близкие отношения с Кроли, чем они у него были. Это был не самые счастливые воспоминания для Азирафеля, так что он старался игнорировать то, что произошло, когда мог.)

— Не понимаю, — сказала Лалува и покачала головой.


	19. 3829 г. до н.э. - Урук, Месопотамия

_3829 г. до н.э. Урук, Месопотамия._

Раздался стук в дверь дома Нарам-Сина. Кроли

В дверь дома Нарам-Сина постучали. Кроли вышел, чтобы ответить. Он делал вид, что выпивает с теперь уже старым Нарам-Сином, празднуя последнюю удачную деловую сделку. Нарам-Син купил у купца из Ура груз превосходного пальмового вина, воспользовавшись теперь уже стандартными наполовину заполненными чашами и зерном, которые было в перемешку с перезревшими и хорошими зернами.

Кроли чувствовал себя невероятно довольным собой.

Он открыл дверь.

— Хей. В чем дело?

Снаружи стояли пол-дюжины сердито выглядящих людей. Это было нехорошо. Тот, кто был ближе к двери, сделал шаг вперед и скрестил руки на груди.

— А ты кто, собственно?

— Кроли. Друг Нарам-Сина.

— В таком случае, мы хотели бы поговорить с твоим другом, — с угрозой произнес лидер.

Кроли проигнорировал его тон.

— И о чем? И как вас зовут? Пойду спрошу у него.

— Я Зину. Вот некоторые мои знакомые — Сириум, Элмесум, Эйби-Амуррум, Нис-иниссу и Узалум.

— Да сохранят вас боги Инанна и Ану в добром здравии, — дружелюбно сказал Кроли. — Так что вы хотели от Нарам-Сина?

На самом деле, он очень хорошо представлял, что они хотят от Нарам-Сина. Он был почти уверен, что обсуждал каждого из этих этих людей, хотя и не был знаком с ними лично, и это значило, что Нарам-Син почти наверняка обманул их в чем-то.

— Он смошенничал и обманул нас, — прямо сказал Зину. — Мои ткани, рога единорогов Сириума, зерно Элмесума, масло Эйби-Амуррума, вино Нис-иниссу и медь Узалума.

О, верно. Нис-иниссу был из Ура, не так ли?

Проклятье.

— Вот как. Это довольно серьезные обвинения. Нарам-Син хороший человек, но я приведу его к вам. Подождите немного. — Он закрыл дверь и пошел вглубь дома.

С одной стороны, он, возможно, мог бы убедить недовольных людей уйти. Подкупить их, если придется. Как ни странно, у него не получалось пользоваться магией, чтобы подчинять людей. С другой стороны, если он приведет к ним Нарам-Сина, чтобы начать спорить с ними, события могут пойти одним из трех путей, два из которых произошли бы так, что они могли затронуть Кроли.

Нарам-Син мог попытается объясниться, и они все равно будут сердиты на него. это могло бы скупить вину Нарам-Сина, но посулило бы проблемы остальным шестерым, что было хорошо. Он мог попытаться защитить себя, что привлекло бы к еще большим проблемам, тем самым вывести из себя этих шестерых, что было превосходно. В худшем случае — или, технически, в лучшем, но кого это волнует, — Нарам-Син извиняется, и остальные прощают его. Что было не совсем возможно, но не должно стать проблемой, если Кроли отыграет все карты правильно.

Он повернулся к двери и увидел Нарам-Сина, полулежавшего с чашей пальмового вина в руке. Скорее всего, это вино Нис-иниссу. Наверное, ему это не должно было казаться смешным. Не принимая во внимание тот простой факт, что он был Демоном.

Кроли хмыкнул, войдя в нужную комнату.

— Хей, Нарам-Син. К тебе тут гости пришли.

— Гости? В такой час?

— Эх-х… скорей кучка раздраженных деловых партнеров. — Кроли сел рядом с Нарам-Сином. Чем беззаботней он себя вел, тем больше он надеялся, что Нарам-Син забеспокоится. — Еще вина?

— Что? Нет. Кто?

— Не могу вспомнить всех, — сказал Кроли. — Но один из них был Зину. А имя Элмесум тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Нарам-Син резко встал, лицо его стало пепельно-серым.

— Сколько их?

— Думаю, около шести. А почему ты волнуешься?

— Я больше, чем волнуюсь, друг мой. Между прочим, они погубят меня


	20. 3821 г. до н.э. - Урук, Месопотамия.

_Предупреждение за смертельную болезнь и подразумеваемую смерть второстепенного персонажа._

_3821 г. до н.э. Урук, Месопотамия._

Кроли шел по трущобам Урука. Кирпичные стены домов начинали крошиться, да и люди были одеты не так хорошо, как в тех местах, где он обычно бывал.

Но у него были причины находиться здесь. Прошло уже восемь лет с тех пор, как дела Нарам-Сина раскрыли. С тех пор Кроли сочинил приукрашенный отчет, чтобы каждый раз зачитывать его Дагон, когда те вспоминали о его пребывании на Земле; конфисковал дом Нарам-Сина, чтобы там жить, а затем тайком переселил его в дом подешевле в бедной части Урука, и провел много времени, искушая незнакомцев по всему городу.

Однако, накануне вечером к нему пришел гонец от Дабитума, который сообщил, что с Нарам-Сином произошел несчастный случай, он лежит в постели и может не выжить.

Это было бы невежливо — не навестить своего самого долго искушаемого человека перед его смертью.

Если, конечно, не считать Адама, Еву и их сыновей. Но Кроли старался даже и не думать о них, так что это не случалось.

Он остановил мальчишку, чтобы спросить дорогу, и тот указал ему на ветхий дом в конце улицы. Он пошел туда и постучал.

Иддиссин с печальным видом открыл дверь.

Кроли сглотнул.

— Хей. Нарам-Син здесь?

— Ага, — Иддиссин осмотрел Кроли с головы до ног. — Ну заходи. Он хотел увидеть.

Он отступил в сторону.

Кроли вошёл в дом, быстро оглядывая единственную комнату. Она была относительно пустой. Куда больше, чем старый дом Нарам-Сина в центре города.

Кровать стояла в углу, а на ней лежал Нарам-Син.

— Кроли, — хрипло сказал он. — Я не думал, что ты придёшь.

— Не думал, что ты захочешь увидеть меня, — сказал Кроли, опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью.

Нарам-Син закашлялся.

— Иддиссин. Оставь нас ненадолго.

Иддиссин кивнул и вышел из дома.

Нарам-Син повернул голову и посмотрел на Кроли.

— Здравствуй.

— Привет, — неуверенно сказал Кроли.

— Мне кажется, я умираю, — тихо произнес он. — И я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя.

Кроли моргнул. Поблагодарить его? С какой стати кому-то, ради Небес, благодарить его? Он был Демоном. Наверняка же есть закон, запрещающий это.

— Поблагодарить меня?

— Ты был моим другом почти пятьдесят лет, Кроли. Ты оставался рядом со мной в лучшие моменты мой жизни, и ты поддерживал меня, когда все рухнуло. И я знаю, что в последнее время мы уже мало общаемся… — он прервался, закашлявшись. Это продолжалось несколько минут, и с каждым кашлем, он морщился все сильнее. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я тебя ценю, — произнес он, отдышавшись.

О нет. О нет. Что он должен был сказать? Что это была доброта? Была ли доброта к Демону изначально плохой? Или любая доброта хороша?

О чем он думал? Чуточка доброты просто не могла противостоять тем десятилетиям зла, в течение которых Кроли искушал его.

— Замолчи, — все равно сказал Кроли. — Я не стою того, Нарам-Син.

— А я думаю, что стоишь, — сказал Нарам-Син, выглядя удивленным.

— Я буквально Демон, — произнес Кроли. Это было больно — говорить такое умирающему в постели человеку.

Нарам-Син же имел наглость рассмеяться.

— Друг мой, ты совсем не поменялся за прошедшие годы и твои глаза такие, каких нет ни у кого. Ты правда веришь, что я думал, что ты с Земли?

— Замолчи.

Он снова рассмеялся, но кашель снова вернулся. Ближе к концу он уже начал хрипеть. Кроли коснулся его руки, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Не стоит же позволять чему-то вроде смерти прерывать кого-то, заявляющего, сколь сильно они не возражают против неотъемлемого зла Демона, не так ли? Лучше позволить ему погрузиться в это как можно глубже, прежде чем он задохнется.

— Спасибо, Кроли, — сказал Нарам-Син, темные глаза блеснули. — Хорошей тебе жизни.

— Она не будет хорошей, — сказал Кроли.

— Тогда ужасной жизни, — произнес Нарам-Син. — Прощай, Кроли.

— Прощай, Нарам-Син. Да приведут тебя бо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика: Спасибо, что дождались следующей части!   
> До этого никак не получалось сесть за перевод - то поездка в учебный лагерь, то просто учеба, то еще что-то...  
> Следующие главы постараюсь перевести поскорее, хотя, тут уж как получится.


	21. 3813 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка.

i>3813 г. до н.э. Восточная Африка, Племя Азуры.

Азирафель похлопал по ткани у входа в палатку Азуры.

— Хей! Есть кто-нибудь дома?

— Да, погоди минутку.

Азирафель остановился и подождал, оглядывая лагерь. Племя постепенно росло почти пятьдесят лет с тех пор, как Адам и Ева присоединились к их маленькой семье. Сейчас их было почти шестьдесят, и они обсуждали возможность разделиться на две группы, однако сейчас это не казалось чем-то серьезным.

Азура открыла палатку и вышла, держа на бедре своего маленького сына Эноса.

— Азирафель… ты хотел поговорить со мной?

— На самом деле я интересуюсь вот чем: ты не против, если я немного присмотрю за Эносом? Знаю, ты была очень занята, а у меня есть немного времени.

— Ох, — сказала Азура, медленно оглядывая его с ног до головы.

В последнее время он старался одеваться как можно нейтральней, чтобы показать, что он не был любителем разделения по полу. И люди племени находили в этом нечто милое, хотя он и не мог толком объяснить, почему все именно так.

И всё же Азура колебалась.

Он постарался излучать как можно больше Ангельской доброты.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты брала на себя слишком много, пока Сет весь день пасет овец…

Она кивнула.

— Да, прости. Я все ещё не привыкла к твоей одежде. — Она поудобнее перехватила Эноса, грызущего деревянное кольцо. — У него прорезаются верхние зубы, так что сейчас он немного сердитый.

— Ну, я думаю, что кости, пробивающееся сквозь кожу, это хорошая причина быть немного раздражённым, — сказал Азирафель, держа на руках мальчика. О Боже, он всегда был таким извивающимся? И скользким… возможно, это была не такая уж хорошая идея.

О чем он только думал? Ангелы любили всех существ, включая юных, скользких юных людей, которые пока не умели говорить.

— Спасибо, — сказала Азура. — Ему нравится трава, и если ты хочешь, то можешь попытать там удачу.

— Это вообще не проблема, — сказал Азирафель, поудобнее перехватывая мальчика. — Уверен, мы поладим. А ты как думаешь, Энос?

Энос лизнул деревянное кольцо и положил его обратно в рот, жуя с видом полного сосредоточения.

— Тогда мы пойдем. — Азирафель кивнул Азуре и повернулся. — Хорошего дня!

Азура кивнула и, развернувшись, пошла к своей палатке. Возможно, чтобы поспать. Бедняжка. Воспитание детей казалось очень сложной работой. Хотя, возможно, так было лучше, когда кто-то любил их так же сильно, как и их родители. И ее сестры были заняты — Лалува следила за сбором фиников, Балбира потянула лодыжку, так что ей было трудно ухаживать за ребенком.

Азирафель подошел к речке, на берегу которой росла трава, и сел, усадив Эноса прямо перед собой.

— Вот так. Здесь замечательно, не так ли?

Энос бросил свое деревянное кольцо Азирафелю и пополз к чему-то слева и чуть позади него.

Азирафель поймал кольцо, чудом убрав слюну и положив его в карман, затем повернулся к Эносу, пока тот не отполз слишком далеко. Кажется, он что-то нашел в цветах. Как мило.

Энос держал цветок с явным удивлением, при этом издавая какие-то булькающие звуки. Он был довольно очарователен, если не сказать больше. У него были огромные темные глаза и красивая гладкая темная кожа. Его крошечные ручки схватили цветок и начали поворачивать стебель цветка туда-сюда, вероятно, чтобы он мог разглядеть его со всевозможных углов.

И было еще кое-что, что беспокоило Азирафеля время от времени — существование других людей помимо Адама и Евы. Но он спрашивал об этом, когда в последний раз был на Небесах, и Габриэль — который, казалось, еще не совсем привык к материальной оболочке, — заверил его, что это было частью Великого Плана, что удивительно успокаивало.

Кроме того… если бы Азуры и ее племени не существовало, то и Эноса бы здесь тоже не было, а это просто никуда не годилось. Хотя это было странно… другие члены племени старели куда быстрее, чем семья Адама и Евы. И теперь еще и Азура. Она выглядела всего несколькими годами старше, чем тогда, когда они познакомились, как и Сет. Даже ее сестры выглядели моложе, чем другие женщины того же возраста, когда он их встретил.

Адам и Ева тоже старели очень медленно. Седые пряди только-только начали появляться в их волосах, хотя Азирафель был твердо уверен, что им уже почти двести лет.

— Это сулит тебе нечто хорошее, как думаешь? — спросил Азирафель, обращаясь к Эносу, который все еще разглядывал цветок.

Энос неопределенно кивнул и затем бесцеремонно положил цветок в рот.

Азирафель ахнул и попытался отобрать цветок. Детские ручки оказались неожиданно сильными, и, хотя можно было отобрать цветок, он не хотел причинять ему боль. Азирафель щелкнул пальцами, и цветок исчез.

Энос выглядел совершенно растерянно, повернувшись к Азирафелю.

— О, не смотри так. Я совершенно уверен, что этот вид цветов не съедобен, но вряд ли ты это запомнишь. — Азирафель достал деревянное кольцо из своих одежд и протянул его Эносу. — Попробуй это. Оно более… ну, не съедобное. Жевательное.

Энос взял кольцо и с наслаждением начал его грызть.


	22. 3797 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка

_Предупреждение за упоминание убийства._

_3797 г. до н.э. - Восточная Африка, Племя Азуры._

Азирафель сел на свое привычное место у костра, прислушиваясь к разговору молодых людей.

Энос так быстро вырос, и это было удивительно. Сейчас он был юношей семнадцати лет, ухаживающим за другим юношей из племени, который называл себя Ноамом.

\- Послушай, я просто думаю, что солнце и звезды действительно невероятны, - сказал Энос, взмахивая кружкой с алкоголем. - Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

\- Ага, думал, - сказал другой молодой человек. - Солнце дает нам тепло и помогает растениям. И звезды говорят нам, куда идти. Они как будто бы волшебные.

\- Ох, я так не думаю, - сказал Азирафель. - Только Всевышняя и те, кого Она выбирает, обладают такой силой.

Энос пожал плечами.

\- Я ничего не знаю об этом. Я имею в виду, кто-нибудь на самом деле видел свидетельства существования Всевышней? Я знаю, что Дедуля и Бабуля говорили, что видели, вот только... Папа никогда не видел. Дедуля и Бабуля видели Ее двести лет назад.

\- Я видел, - коротко ответил Азирафель, - когда Каин убил твоего другого Дядю. - В другие разы, он, конечно, не мог этого сказать. Однако в последнее время такие разговоры стали слишком частыми, а он не хотел все это слышать, большое вам спасибо.

Ноам посмотрел на него.

\- Азирафель... ты же знаешь, что это не считается, верно?

\- Почему же?

Ноам и Энос переглянулись, затем Энос искоса взглянул на него.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты не совсем... нормальный, верно?

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты говоришь, - сказал Ангел.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Ноам, поднимая руки. - Я ухожу. - Он поднялся. - Энос?

Эос тоже встал и взял Ноама за руку.

\- Послушай, Азирафель... я просто хочу сказать, что солнце и звезды действительно прекрасны.

Азирафель поджал губы.

\- Боюсь, мне придется поговорить об этом с твоей семьей.

\- Давай, вперед, - сказал Энос, уходя прочь. - Мне все равно.


End file.
